Not a Word
by Swiftrivers
Summary: not all children are born healthy, some develop problems, this is a story of one of these children, his name is Naruto and he was born without a voice.
1. Chapter 1

Not a word

Summery: not all children are born healthy, some develop problems, this is a story of one of these children, his name is Naruto and he was born without a voice.

Disclaimer: Yo, if you can't figure it out that I do not own Naruto then you are a Baka. But what ever, I don't own Naruto, for if I did; Orochimaru would be making me a nice bowl of ramen.

Onwards

Chapter 1

A small boy walked down a seemingly deserted street, in his hands, a small package. This boy looked at the setting sun with brilliant blue eyes, and the crimson hues reflected off his golden hair. The disappearing light shined on his cheeks to show three lines, imitating whiskers. He smiled as he hugged the package, almost in a protective manner.

Little did he know, he was being followed. When Naruto turned the corner a large group of angry villagers moved in for an attack. They quickly beat him to the ground and started to pierce his body with sharp implements.

As the villagers crowded around, they yelled viscously, crying out for the demon's death. Naruto's body contorted with pain, as he let out a silent scream.

One man began to chant, "die demon die" and others soon joined in as the attacks became more frequent. They then started to throw things at the bloodied boy, anything and everything. Before Naruto fell unconscious he had one thought run through his mind 'why?'

………………………………………………………………………………

The Hokage was furious, an Anbu found Naruto abandoned in an alleyway, he was knocked out and barely alive. If the Anbu didn't sense Naruto's fluctuating charka in the alley, Naruto would have probably died over night.

The Sandaime signed, the child had no voice, so he couldn't attract attention easily and thus being a much easier target. The Hokage had arranged for someone to take in the child and train him, but no one would have anything to do with the Kyubi carrier. And he was running out of options.

There were still two people that might be willing o take him, his former students Tsunade and Jiraiya. The only problem was that neither has been here in the last few years. But he was confident that the sannin's certain interests would make them easy for his Anbu to find them.

………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto was currently in the hospital; he had numerous gashes all over his body, not to mention a few badly broken bones. The nurses flat out refused to take care of him, thus earning them a dock in pay, so the nurses were forced to take care of him.

They did do their job, but no one said they had to be nice, so they made the process of healing Naruto. When they had to align the bones, for them to heal properly they did this without painkillers and without knocking the boy out. Sure it was painful but the thing that really got to Naruto was the cold glared that the nurses gave him. He thought he'd be used to them now, but they still sent shivers down his spine.

Naruto was currently sitting up in his bed, watching one of his many cuts slowly fade away; it took about 30 minutes for a smaller cut to heal. As he looked at another one repeat the same process, the door opened, revealing the Hokage and another man. He had long spiky white hair and two red tattoos running down from the bottom of his eyes to the edge of his jaw.

"Naruto how are you feeling?" The Hokage asked.

Naruto just stared blankly at the old men.

Thinking it meant 'ok' he continued "well anyway, I'm here to introduce you to your new sensei" The Sandaime faced the other man" this is Jiraiya"

"Yo kid" replied Jiraiya.

"You will be traveling with him as he train you to become a shinobi and to be able to communicate with others efficiently"

All Naruto could do was nod. He was graceful; maybe this person didn't know what he was. And even better a teacher. He grinned widely at that thought.

"you and Jiraiya will be leaving Kohona when you have fully recovered" he glanced at the shocked 5 year old" but don't worry you will return when you are ready"

Jiraiya stayed in the background observing the boy. He shuttered at his injuries 'who could do that to a child?', but watched as Naruto's eyes filled with hope at the Third spoke. 'Good kid, to bad he has that speech problem, but I think I have the perfect guy in mind to help'

"Jiraiya is there anything you would like to add?" inquired the Hokage.

"Yeah, now kid since you can't talk, we will have difficulty communicating, so tomorrow I'm going to start teaching you sign language. This is a more complex version of the sign language used by most Anbu, but with my help you should pick it up just fine"

Naruto looked annoyed at the use of 'kid' but became more enthusiastic at the thought of learning Anbu techniques.

"Good , I thought you'd like that" the Sannin smiled and turned to the Hokage "well I need to contact a few people and see what I can set up for the squirt here" he directed at the Sandaime.

"Good and Jiraiya, don't do some 'research' until everything is prepared"

Jiraiya grumbled muttering something like "works of art" and "crazy old man"

After he left, the Third continued" Naruto I suggest you get some sleep, you'll need all the energy you can get to deal with that guy"

Naruto nodded as he watched the Sandaime leave, before falling asleep.

…………………………………………………………………...

A few months later

Naruto picked up the sign language quite fast and could communicate to the same level as Jiraiya, with a few slip ups here an there. The Sannin was surprised by this, but was glad that he now didn't have to guess as to what the boy wanted.

/how do you know all this/ asked Naruto

"Simple, one of my contacts lost his ability to speak after a fight a few years ago, I just picked it up from him." Jiraiya answered with speech as Naruto still had trouble figuring out what someone else said to him with hand signs.

/Oh/

"Anyway, kid I need to do some research"

/Pervert/

Jiraiya started at Naruto. "Where did you learn that?"

/Not telling/

"Fine, no training for you" smirked a rather childish Jiraiya.

/damn/

"Well?"

/the Hokage/

"Sensei?" he fell down in a comical manor.

/ He was your teacher/

"Yes, but there's time for that later, why'd he teach you that word?"

/because that's what you are/ grinned Naruto

"shut up" fumed the old man" I'm a Sannin and I demand respect"

/Maybe you should show respects as well, pervert/ Naruto couldn't resist adding that last word.

"How did you get the idea that I was a pervert?"

/ You denied it/

Jiraiya's eye was twitching now.

"Got out smarted by a kid I see" The Hokage smiled as he leaned against the door. "Even I haven't gotten so low" he said with a slight blush.

By now Jiraiya had a beet red face and steam coming out of his ears; he just stomped out of the room trying to figure out what happened.

The Third chuckled" that was amusing to watch, to think that Jiraiya the 'great Sannin' as he named himself, get out smarted by a 7-year old"

/so Hokage-sama what should I do now?"

"Please call me Sarutobi-sensei"

/ Ok sensei/

"Now that we got that covered up, I'm going to continue on with you communication training. How far are you now?"

/ I think I'm at perverted sensei's level, I'm just having trouble figuring out what someone else is saying to me in hind signs/

"Ok, I have a simple solution to that, all you nee to do is ……..

TBC…

_Edited Jan 18th 06_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Damn it kid hurry up"

/Well it's not my fault that I have to wear these damn weights/

"Just speed up"

Naruto and Jiraiya have been on the road for four months and to Naruto it seemed like they were going nowhere fast. Apparently they were heading off to one of Jiraiya's contacts. By now Naruto had grown used to the old man's "hobbies" which consists mainly of, peeping, getting caught, and running away from a large pack of angry women. It was amazing how fast one could run when being hunted by the opposite sex. Naruto learned to never aggravate a woman, unless you wanted to be very sore in the morning. Also he learned some manners; it came in handy, because who could believe that such a polite little boy was associated with such a pervert.

But between traveling, running away, and other daily activities, Naruto was training. Right now he was working on Charka control, he had already mastered the tree climbing and water walking, and was currently working on a modified version of the Rasengan. At the same time he was also wearing weights, he had about 35 pounds on, but every week, Jiraiya would increase the load by 5 additional pounds.

"Hey kid" Jiraiya stopped.

Naruto continued walking, oblivions that he was now walking alone.

"Kid" the Sannin raised his voice.

The annoying nickname fell in deaf ears.

"NARUTO!" he shouted

Naruto looked up. / what/ he asked

"Glad to see I'm not talking to a tree"

/oh sorry/

Jiraiya smacked him on the back of the head.

/what was that for/ Naruto looked mad.

"That was for not paying attention, a shinobi should always be aware of their surroundings"

/speak for yourself, if you were aware of your surroundings the you would never be caught/

"Shut up" Jiraiya was not red in the face" anyway, kid"

/stop calling me kid/ Naruto interrupted.

"I'll stop calling you kid, when you stop calling me perverted sensei"

/but that's what you are/

"Shut up"

/anyway you were saying something before/

"Yes, since you have learned the sign language near perfect, I've deiced that its time for you to learn some code"

/Code/ Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"It's a common code that consists of finger tapping, you should find it useful as most leaf shinobi know it"

/ Cool, so when do we start/

"Right now, but kid, this code is simple and is only used in battle situations, it only requires touch, so don't depend on it for normal everyday communication"

/ You got it, perverted sensei/

"Why you"

Naruto ran down the forest path, being chased by a ticked Sannin, letting out silent laughter.

……………………………………………………………………………….

"We're going to stop in the next town, kid," said a tired Jiraiya

/Are you ever going to stop calling me that/

"You know our deal"

/whatever, but anyway why I we stopping/

"We need some supplies and I need to gather some information"

Naruto glared at him, 'damn perverted sensei'

After they found a hotel, Jiraiya left Naruto to his own devices, and left to "gather information". Naruto on the other hand decided to go to the park, the last few months left little time to play and he wasn't about to let this chance slip away.

The morning sun slowly warmed the air when Naruto found himself on a swing. I was almost like being back home, minus the cold stares. It was a nice feeling, when no one took their children away, calling him "demon". He enjoyed the peace he had; in Konoha everyone would just throw rocks at him, until he went away. Little did he know that things would change as a boy one year older, walked up to him.

"Hey, I haven't seen you here before are you new?"

Naruto just stared at him, wanting to respond, but couldn't.

"Oh sorry, my name's Harashi, what yours?"

Naruto just looked at the ground wishing he could respond.

"Can you tell me your name" said the inpatient kid.

/My name is Naruto/ he forgot that the Harashi didn't know sign language.

Harashi was clueless, but remembered that his mother told him that he should be careful about strange actions.

"What did you just do with your hands, can't you talk?"

Naruto quickly shook his head in shame; he felt the other kid was better than him.

"So what are you dumb or something?" Harashi said rudely.

He glared at Harashi, how dare he think that he was dumb, he had learned a whole language in only 5 months.

The other boy started to laugh,"So you are dumb, you're probably too stupid to learn how to talk"

He was now angry, he wanted to shout at the boy, he also wanted to lunge at the boy and hurt him, but the feeling quickly passed, he became scared at the thought that he wanted to hurt someone.

Harashi watched as fear flashed on Naruto's face. "Heh, well at least your smart enough to be afraid of me" he grinned a sinister grin.

He shouted out at some other boys at the park "Hey guys, I found a really stupid kid over here, he can't even talk and he not much younger then me"

Several other boys ran over, a mischievous glint in their eyes. Harashi turned to Naruto "get off my swing, or are you to stupid to understand that too?"

Naruto stood his ground, he wasn't going to leave the swing just yet, and he needed to know if this tow was just like the village of the leaf. He wanted to know if everyone hated him and just didn't see him here at the moment.

The boys started taunting him, calling he dumb, and pushed him around. Naruto was scared, not because he couldn't defend himself, but because he thought that he might never make a friend. A few tears fell from the blonde's bright blue eyes, he might always be alone. Sure he had perverted sensei, but Jiraiya didn't really understand that he needed something more then just a teacher.

As he fell to the ground, the other boys started to kick him, soon some of the other kids on the playground started to join in, until it turned into a giant game of "kick the dumb kid". After getting bored, everyone left to find something else to do. Naruto stayed still, his whole body was in pain, he didn't move in fear that he had broken something. He just waited, waited for the sun to dry his forgotten tears, he didn't know what he was really waiting for, but he soon slipped in to unconsciousness.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Jiraiya was quite pleased, he had a lot of new ideas for his book, and couldn't wait to start writing his first book, but fist things first. He needed to find the brat. Now where do you find a 7 year old? A park would be the most likely place, but considering Naruto's history Jiraiya was quite reluctant.

When he got there he found the park deserted, except for a lone figure that was lying on the ground not moving. As he approached the figure, he felt regret, he already knew who it was laying on the ground. Jiraiya quickly ran over to Naruto, and scanned the damage done. He didn't have any broken bones but was severely beaten up. Picking up the small boy, Jiraiya realized how light he was. Shifting his weight, the Sannin carried the boy into town and back to the hotel room, he would treat him there. Being teammates with a medic-nin did have its advantages.

With the boy, now taken care of, Jiraiya now recalled something that the Third said, just after he had returned to Konoha.

"_Jiraiya, in your travels please be careful with Naruto, you must remember that he has had a very hard life and no family or friend to grow up with. It is amazing that he is still able to hold a smile on his face. Please let him interact with other children, but be aware. Some kids like to bully others because of their differences. And I would hate to see that happen to Naruto, he had to already face the negligence and hate of the village and bullying will only further hurt him. I trust you with this. "_

'I'm sorry Sensei I've already failed you once, but not again" thought Jiraiya.

A moan of pain came from the bed, and Jiraiya turned around, to see Naruto trying to get up. He quickly went over to the boy and helped him sit up. Naruto coughed as Jiraiya gave him a glass of water.

"Naruto what happened?"

Naruto stayed still, he was trying to figure out why everyone hated him. He never did anything wrong, so why the cold stares, the names, the loneliness? He still remembered the names, the jeers, the shouts.

"_Demon"_

"_Hell spawn"_

"_Monster"_

"_Abomination"_

Tears welt up in his eyes as he remembered the countless nights that he spent alone. 'Why' he started shaking.

Jiraiya, meanwhile what watching the sudden transformation, he quickly wrapped a blanket around the boy in hopes to comfort him. 'Come on you've got to snap out of this' he thought

"Naruto, you can't let them get to you"

Naruto looked up. /why, sensei why/

"Because they're blinded by the past, they need someone to blame and it just happened to be you" Jiraiya signed, he didn't like having to lie to Naruto but he wouldn't be able to handle the truth right now. "But don't let them get you down, you need to be strong, prove to them that your better then them"

/ But why I'm I always alone/

"Your not kid, I'm here and don't forget about Sarutobi either"

/Thank you sensei/ Naruto smiled.

TBC…

_Edited Jan 18th 06_


	3. Chapter 3

Finally I have posted, so kill me later, or I will have to send the nin-dogs on you. Damn you school damn you life shakes fist

Anyway I've changed the whole story because before I had no real plot, now I do, so yeah. It isn't that much change just maybe a few sentences here and some editing there, so woot.

/Naruto signing/

/ Jiraiya signing/

/ Heki signing/

' Thoughts'

" Normal speech"

Chapter 3

The clouds were brewing, threatening to open up and let their contents fall to the earth. A blonde boy was running quickly behind his teacher.

Jiraiya looked at his student.

/we're not going to make it/ said a tired Naruto

"Not at the slow pace that your going" Jiraiya replied

/well you could help me/ Naruto returned, knowing that that would never happen.

"Bah, I'm going up ahead, if you get caught in the rain it's your own fault" Jiraiya said as he jumped away.

Naruto signed as he sped up, he was following and cleaning up the painfully obvious trail that his sensei left behind. Ever since the incident in the last town, Jiraiya had rushed them into getting to their destination.

It wasn't until half an hour later that Naruto found himself in front of two worn down gates. He heard the familiar laughter of the Sannin on the other side. He was ready to scale the walls, when a voice stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" it was a deep voice that had a touch of mystery behind it.

Naruto paused and waited for something to happen. Slowly the gates opened revealing a tall black haired man. He was clad in a black coat, shirt and cargo pants, he seemed to also be wearing boots.

"Welcome, Naruto" he greeted.

Naruto bowed and looked at Jiraiya who was approaching from behind this man. /I'm confused how am I going to communicate with him/ He directed at his teacher.

"Ask him yourself kid"

Now completely confused, Naruto looked at the man, he was smiling strangely. / Do you understand what I'm saying/

/I would hope so, considering I taught Jiraiya/

Naruto's jaw dropped /you're the one that taught him? But I thought you couldn't talk/

"I couldn't, but Jiraiya's teammate was nice enough to heal me" he replied

Naruto's hope soared /so does that mean that this person could help me/

"No" he said " she was able to help me because I had vocal cords at one point, you on the other hand was born without them so nothing can be done about them, I'm sorry"

/oh/ Naruto looked at the ground before looking at the man again /I'm sorry but I never asked your name/

"My name is Fushigi Heki" he replied. "And don't worry about it at all"

/ Ok, arigato/ Naruto bowed

"No need for the formalities, but it's a wonder that you've pick up any manners traveling with him" Heki pointed to Jiraiya.

Naruto silently laughed, while Jiraiya became slightly annoyed, before he cut in "Heki don't we have some things to discus?"

"Yes I believe we do, but I would think that you two would be quite famished after your journey"

Naruto nodded enthusiastically, and followed the retreating form of Heki, Jiraiya soon following behind.

After dinner was finished Jiraiya stood up and looked at Naruto.

"Hey kid, go to your room and finish your charka exercises, then go to bed"

/I told you to stop calling me that and by the way I don't know where my room is/ he shot at his teacher.

Heki chuckled lightly before speaking "gomen, I forgot to show you where you'll be staying for the next little while"

/ No worries/ Naruto smiled.

After he was shown his quarter, Naruto was left alone to ponder what the adults were going to talk about.

………………………………………………………………………………

"So Jiraiya, in respect of his training I'd be glad to help, but there's one question I've been meaning to ask. "He breathed "does he know about 'it'? "

"Actually I don't know" Jiraiya replied.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, but I haven't told him myself"

"Why not?"

"Because of resent event, I don't think he will be able to handle it at the moment"

"Jiraiya, you have to stop stalling, I know what your like. You leave things like this until it's too late"

"I know I know" Jiraiya almost whispered.

"Then why don't you tell him?"

"I can't, not now," he almost pleaded

"You need to before 'it' wakes up and starts talking to the boy, do you know how bad it will be when he figured out that this has been kept from him his entire life?"

"I know but…"

"But what?"

"I can't stand to see the kid in pain"

"So in other words, you see your self in the kid and don't what him to make the same mistakes that you did"

"NO, that not what I mean"

"Yes it is, so stop denying it and give him some room to grow"

Jiraiya signed "Your right"

"So when are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know"

"You're stalling again" Heki signed, "if you want I can tell him"

"I don't know would he trust you?"

"He seems to so far, but for you I'll give it a few days" Heki looked out the window before he continued, "I think that after a few days training he should be too tired to care"

Jiraiya smirked "Damn I forgot about you hellish training"

Heki just smiled.

……………………………………………………………………………

The morning sun broke through the clouds, as the re-energized waking up. It was the beginning of a new day and the air was fresh and everything was renewed. The dew stuck to the grass as the forest just began to wake up. All was quiet and peaceful until a shout rang out from a secluded house.

"NARUTO!" birds shot out of the trees away from the racket.

A blonde boy burst through the front door with a look of pure glee, soon after a very wet Sannin followed. A tall black haired man leaned against the door frame, a smile plastered on his face.

"Damnit Naruto, why'd you have to end such a wonderful dream" two Identical streams of tears flowed down his face, before he looked fondly at the sky and the familiar trickle of blood from his nose appeared.

/Pervert/ an annoyed look replaced his hidden laughter.

Heki snickered at the comment.

Jiraiya stayed oblivious to all this "you know, if you keep this up your going to get caught in a lot more then just pranks" Heki stated.

Jiraiya snapped out of it "huh, what'd you say?"

Shaking his head, Heki said "this is exactly what I'm talking about" Naruto was amused at Jiraiya's apparent stupidity.

"Whatever, I need t go to town, I must continue my research" he stated the perverted expression returning.

/Not again, didn't you do enough of that in the last four towns/

"No, I'll never have enough research, but I must continue if not for me then my fans" Naruto sweat dropped at this comment.

Heki decided to enter the conversation once more "Don't tell me that you actually published that book of yours?"

"But of course" Jiraiya puffed out his chest.

"I don't know if I should kick you out, or ask you for a copy"

Naruto's jaw dropped to the ground /you can't be serious/

Jiraiya laughed" I didn't know you had it in you"

"Well some times a man can get curious about some things" he blushed slightly.

"Ho, ho the things I can tell you" he spaced out, drool seeping out of his open mouth.

/I'm leaving/ said a very irritated Naruto.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Later that morning two figures could be seen behind the house, facing one another.

"So Naruto do you know any jutsu's?"

/ No ero-sannin worked on charka control and increasing my stamina/ Naruto now used "ero-sannin" instead of perverted sensei as he deemed Jiraiya unfit to be a teacher.

"I see, so how is your chakra control? What exercises have you done so far?"

/ I've done tree climbing, water walking and I'm working on what ero-sannin called the Rasengan/

"Really? How far are you one it?"

/Well really I've mastered it, I'm just modifying it so I can change its shape/

"Mm, ok, so tell me how long did it take you to master, the Rasengan?"

/ About 3 weeks why/

Heki just stared at him in disbelief. "h how"

/ how'd I master it/ Naruto asked, Heki just nodded / it was easy, you simply tell the chakra where to go/ Naruto stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Heki just continued staring at the Kyuubi container, before regaining his composure" thank you Naruto, anyway I have a jutsu I want to teach you."

/ok/ Naruto said while trying to contain himself, it wasn't everyday that he got to learn his first jutsu.

"Good, now the jutsu is called _Katamuki Genzouno no Jutsu_(warped vision technique), and what it does is distorted the sight of whoever is caught in it. So that everything is flipped upside down as well as being unfocused, but beware, it's hard to aim it at the right person and it only lasts for so long."

/Cool/ Naruto said enthusiasm in his eyes.

"Ok the seals are bird, horse, snake, dog, bird, and once you've mastered this jutsu of some extent, then the seals are reduced to just bird"

Naruto started practicing the seals until he got the order perfect

/ok the seals are memorized, but Heki sensei I have one question, how am I going to practice the actual jutsu/

"Glad you asked" he said as he left the training field for a second, when he returned he had in his hands a cage "I have a rabbit here you to practice on"

/ But how can you tell if the jutsu worked or not/

"Another good question, its simple, black spots appear in the eyes, the more efficient the jutsu the smaller the spots are and them more there are"

………………………………………………………………………………..

The evening sun was slowly disappearing behind the mountains. A perverted giggle came from a tree, the bath house below slowly filled up with the evening crowd.

"Yes that's it, now just turn around a bit" Jiraiya sat there looking thought his spyglass, unaware.

He removed his eye fro the lens and wiped the trail of blood form his nose. Just as he was about to return to his previous position, he found that his vision was disoriented. Ass he tried to clear his head, he lost his balance and fell out of the tree, alerting the female population of his presence.

Just before he was caught by the advancing army of women, his vision cleared. He quickly took off thinking 'I'm going to get you for this Naruto' wit an evil glint in his eyes,

"So did it work?" Heki questioned.

/Mission success/ Naruto beamed

"You know that wasn't very nice"

/Who said I was nice/

"No one I guess" he chuckled

/Kuso I'm out of here/ Naruto rushed as he fled.

"DAMN YOU KID WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'M GOING TO…"

"Going to what" Heki interrupted.

Jiraiya huffed, his eyes scanning the area for any signs of the insufferable blonde.

"I haven't seen you this red since that time with the chicken and" The Sannin's eyes widened before he quickly shut Heki up.

Naruto silently laughed at Jiraiya's embarrassment, he was currently perched on a branch. 'Oy what have I gotten myself into?' he signed 'I should have never listened to Heki sensei' Naruto got himself ready to spend the night outside as he knew Jiraiya wouldn't cool down for a while. Normally the old man would brush off his stupid pranks, but when it had anything to do with his "research". He shuddered at the memory.

As he laid out on the branch, he gazed a up at the stars visible thought the canopy. 'I wonder if I'll ever return to Konoha.' He had always loved watching the stars, they were filled with such fascination and mystery, they almost whispered things of magic and made him feel safe under their light, and it almost felt like a comforting embrace that a mother would give to her child.

With those thoughts still lingering in his mind, he slowly drifted off to sleep, hoping for a brighter tomorrow.

………………………………………………………………………………….

The next few days flew by in a fury of training, pranks and laughter. At this point Naruto had been taught a few more jutsu's most of them based on the eye, as well as continue on with his chakra control training.

/Heki sensei/ Naruto said, trying to get his teacher's attention.

The said person was currently lying on his back with his nose buried in a book.

Naruto getting annoyed quickly shot a fireball at the book, Heki surprised, stood up; he looked sadly at the remains of his book.

"Why'd you do that?" Said a teary eyed Heki.

/ That what you get for ignoring your student/ Naruto stuck out his tongue.

"But I was at a really good part" he whined childishly.

/ Sometimes I wonder who's the teacher and who's the student here/ he said shaking his head.

"Anyway, where did you learn that, I don't recall ever teaching you a fire jutsu"  
Heki quickly going into teacher mode.

/that is for me to know and you to find out/ Naruto said before flashing a foxy grin.

Heki smiled but was worried' I hope he didn't learn it from who I think he did' he looked at the blonde as he was being lectured for reading 'inappropriate material' in front of children, not really paying attention to what he was saying. 'He needs to be told soon I just hope Jiraiya won't be too difficult.

Deciding that Naruto has talked long enough "whoa whoa slow down there Naruto, didn't you say you wanted more training?" he interrupted with a malicious glint in his eye.

/ Yosh, more training/ Naruto replied as he regained his normal energy.

"Ok then I think its time to move onto something else, follow me" he said as he started moving down a forest path. Naruto quickly trailed him, while bouncing around with the prospect of learning something new.

Then soon arrived at a clearing, the afternoon sun filtering through the trees, in the middle of the said clearing were three training stumps, each six feet tall and a two-foot diameter. Heki swiftly walked to the middle one and motioned for Naruto to follow him.

"Now I want you to punch this stump" he said simply.

/ok/ He answered with a questioning look on his face, before doing as he was instructed.

Heki was quick to point out what he did wrong, after trying a few more times the moved onto different taijutsu moves. They did this until it was mid afternoon, where Heki seemingly out of the blue asked, "How much extra weight are you wearing?"

/About 112, why/

Ignoring his question Heki simply replied, "good, but I want you do double that about" while he pulled some weights apparently out of thin air.

Naruto stared at his sensei like he had grown another head, before bringing his hands together in a sign that meant / Nani/

"You want to be stronger right?"

/Yeah/

"So then what's the problem?" grinning a 100 watt smile.

Naruto look away from the shear brightness of the grin. Before glaring at his teacher.

Heki waited patiently for Naruto to get the hint and put the weights on. It didn't take very long and when the fox-boy finally stood up, staggering a little, Heki began to speak. "Now that you have your weights on I want you to give me 100 laps around the compound, and that includes the forest as well."

Naruto's thoughts mostly consist of how evil his teacher was and possible ways to get him back before figuring that he better getting started on those laps if he wanted a chance to finish before dinner. The compound was not to me taken lightly, it was massive, it alone could fill up a good chunk of Konoha, but with the forest added, it totaled to about half the size of the hidden village. The house itself was small, only the size of an average home in most towns, the architecture was of an old Japanese styling, yet the building was designed in such a way that a hurricane would do very little damage to it. A small garden grew on one side of the house; this was just one of the many weird hobbies of Heki. Shaking his head free of distractions, Naruto continued on with his running hopping that he would still feel his legs after this.

…………………………………………………………………………………

It turned out that Jiraiya would be difficult, so difficult that Heki argued with him for a good three hours, before he finally resorted to threatening the Sannin.

"You're so evil Heki, threatening to burn my beautiful book, just when I finished writing it"

"Always know your opponents weaknesses before a fight" Heki replied mysteriously.

"So how's Naruto's training going?" Jiraiya said, quickly changing subjects, as he didn't want to face as he puts it Heki's other side.

"He's progressed well; he seems to have an ability to just suck up Justus, but be has a weakness in the genjutsu area" Heki paused as he remembered something, "also Jiraiya did you ever teach him a fire jutsu?"

"No, why?"

"Well he demonstrated that he knew one, this morning and I am curious to how he learned it"

"You don't think that!"

"That is certainly a possibility, but I suggest we find out tonight" a mischievous twinkling in his eyes, "how about we start dinner, I suspect that Naruto should return in about a hour"

Jiraiya plastered a rather plastic smile on his face before trying to sneak out behind Heki's back. "You know, Tsunade's in town and I'd think she be delighted to catch up with you, especially about your new book"

Jiraiya turning in horror" you don't say" before reluctantly following his host into the kitchen.

…………………………………………………………………………………

It was getting dark out and right now Naruto felt like he had concrete for legs, and all he wanted to do was sleep. His stomach growled in response. Ok fist he would get something to eat then go to bed.

As he entered the light that escaped the kitchen window, Naruto quicken his pace, there was a tainting smell in the air, one that he knew all too well. 'RAMEN" he opened the back door quickly, to be met by both of his senseis. Surprised by the serious look on both their faces, Naruto stopped dead in the doorway.

/What's going on/ He said with a puzzled expression.

Heki responded first "ah good you here, come sit down" there was a certain weariness in his tone, but Naruto discarded it as nothing.

Naruto obeyed quietly, still slight confused with what was happening.

"Ok Naruto we're going to tell you a few things that you need to know but from this point on we're going to use sign language ok?" this time it was Jiraiya speaking.

/Ok/

/Good, now would you like to start Jiraiya or shall I/

/ I'll do it/ Jiraiya responded, before quickly checking the surrounding area for possible spies. / All clear, now shall we begin/

/Hai please do/

/ Ok now Naruto, you've heard of the Kyuubi right/ Jiraiya said getting right down to business.

/ Yeah, the Kyuubi attacked Konoha 7 years ago right? And the Yondaime killed it/ Naruto said playing innocent.

/ Partly true, yes the Kyuubi attack Konoha 7 years ago but no, the Yondaime did not kill it. / Heki said, causing feigned confusion on the young Shinobi's face.

/Nani! Then what happened to it/

/ Before we get into that, when is your birthday/

/October 10th why/Naruto asked pretending to not understand what his birthday had to do with the Kyuubi.

/ Do you know the exact date that the Kyuubi was defeated/

/No/ Now Naruto was desperate to find out how they knew, hoping that it wasn't what her thought it was.

/It was October 10th as well/ Heki paused before continuing/ the Kyuubi couldn't be killed so the fourth had to seal it, but only someone with out their chakra pathways developed would be able to hold the creature within/

Naruto started to panic; they knew their going to hate him, if they didn't already. That's it they knew probably pretending not to hate him. Before his train of thought continued Jiraiya began making hand signs. / Naruto you have to understand, there was no other choice, if the fourth tried to seal it in an adult, they would be killed instantly due to the chakra overload and the Kyuubi would just be free once again and the fourth's sacrifice would be in vain/

/ The fourth wanted you to be seen as a hero, but the villagers were struck with grief of the loved ones they have lost, and so they simply took their grief out on you, we're sorry Naruto but even the Fourth couldn't foresee everything/

/ Why are you trying to symphonize with me? I already knew, I was just waiting to get out if that place, maybe find somewhere that I'm accepted/ As he said the last part tears started rolling down his cheeks.

As he finished his statement, Jiraiya and Heki looked at him in horror /How long have you known/

/ I've always known, maybe not conscious but I've always known /

Both men were silent, before Hike snapped out of it/Wait, what do you mean you wanted to leave/

/Oh come on, why would I want to stay there? Heh but just my luck, even if no one knew of the Kyuubi they'd hate me anyways because I'm a mute /

/Why / Said Jiraiya in shock/ why would they still hate you/

Slowly Naruto calmed down, regaining his composure before informing him/they believe that people with no voices steal your soul /

Jiraiya's breath was hitched in his throat / what? That's preposterous! How can you believe that/

Naruto looked down at his feet before looking up and stating / I don't its everyone else that does/

Jiraiya fell back into his chair not realizing that he stood up, before whispering "oh Kami-sama" Before he was able to say something more, large amount of chakra flared up outside.

A/N: anyway now I have my motivation back, but I lost my original writing journal, but thankfully I already had everything written up on the com.

Anyway this is my longest chapter yet with 3,731 words and 12 pages, I quite proud of myself. (Insert super grin). So I will apologize for the wait and the most probable event to happen in the future, me losing my motivation again.

Genzouno no Jutsu _(warped vision technique)_

TBC…


End file.
